Love Potion
by petriebird18
Summary: When Molly was in school, she made a Love Potion to try and get Arthur Weasley's attention. This is the story, obviously MollyArthur, but there's a bit of AlbusMInerva thrown in, too!


Title: Love Potion

Author: Petriebird18

Rating:  I don't know PG?  PG13?  You choose.

Disclaimer:  If I owned them all, Minerva and Albus would be main characters who everyone knew were married, and Arthur and Molly would be rich and happy instead of just happy.  Obviously, I don't own anything, so don't sue me!

A/N: Hey everyone!!!  This is a Arthur/Molly fic!  YAY!!!!   In the third book it said that Molly was telling Hermione and Ginny about a love potion she made when she was a young girl, and although I know this idea has been done before, I'm going to do it again!  So this is what happened when Molly made a love potion. (oh, and a little AD/MM in there too!)

Hope you enjoy it!

~~~~~

"Why doesn't he notice me?"  She huffed and collapsed onto her bed.

"Because he's a guy and guys are stupid idiots."  Her friend Chloe said sitting down next to her.  "Besides, he notices you, it's just that every time he does he ends up running away and trying to avoid you for the next few days."

Molly glared at her friend, "Oh, thanks.  That makes me feel SO much better."  She said sarcastically.  "Am I not pretty enough?  Or is it because I'm a first year and he's a second year?  You know, I'm very mature for my age."

"And there's your problem, your mature, he's not, I mean, do you see what he reads?  Muggle Facts, what a stupid magazine, I don't even know how they keep in business! Molly, what are you doing?"  Chloe asked when her friend jumped up and started flipping through an old book she had under her bed.

"It's in here somewhere, I know it is."

"What's in there?"

"This!"  Molly said handing the book over to her friend to read.

~Love Potions: over 50 different kinds to suit your special need~

"You're kidding me right?"  Chloe said looking up at her friend.

"No, really it won't be that bad!  I read about one that doesn't hurt anyone, all it'll do is make him notice me more and if he does have feelings for me he'll show them, if not then nothing will happen!"

"Except you're heart will get crushed and you'll end up moping around the rest of the year and avoiding him at all costs."

"Whatever.  Listen, it says it'll take about a month for it to really set in, but if a month and a half goes by and he doesn't do anything then he doesn't like me.  So here's what we'll do….."

"What do you mean 'we'?  I didn't agree to this!"  
"Come on Chloe, you're so good in potions!  You've got to help me, unless you want me to complain about him for the next 7 years."

"Oh, GOD NO!  Ok, ok, I'll help you.  Man, and I thought I was the troublemaker!"

"Only concerning certain things, now come on, we've got to get the ingredients." Molly said quickly writing down what they needed, what they had, and what they needed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"  Chloe said rolling her eyes.

Meanwhile in the library……

"Hey look, it's little Arthur, what's wrong little brother?"  A freckled faced, red haired 5th year asked sitting down.

"Go away Mike, I don't want to talk about it."  Arthur said turning red and burying his face further into his book (101 Muggle Jokes).

"Uhoh, she tried to talk to you again, didn't she?"  Mike asked grinning.  Arthur didn't answer but instead seemed to be trying to disappear into his book.   "Ok, I guess it's time for us to have '_the talk'_."  Mike sighed.

"I know where kids come from and all about…**_you know_, so you can just go away now." Arthur said irritably.**

"Actually, I was talking about the dating talk and why girls are so weird, but it's good to know you know about the other stuff too, just don't expect any of that info to come in handy for a while."

Arthur sighed and put his book down, he was obviously NOT going to get rid of his brother, "Fine, talk.  Tell me, oh wise one, why I want to run away from her and towards her at the same time?  Why do I feel like I'm going to throw up every time she enters a room?  Huh?  Why?"

"Because you're in LOVE little brother!  Ok, guys, normally, don't like to be tied down to one thing, but for some reason we like to know that there's ONE girl for each of us.   There's your conflicting feelings.  Then there's the part where you want to talk to her, but you're so afraid of making a fool in front of her, that you physically get sick.   Now, girls on the other hand are mature for their age, well, most of them are, not all of them though.   She worries about making a fool of herself in front of you too, but since she's probably told ALL of her friends about her crush, she's probably been so hyped up by them, that even if you reject her, she's not gonna care because then she'll know it's because you're an idiot, and it's not her fault!  Get it?"  
"Huh?"

"Ok, short version.   She knows better than you.  Suck it up, swallow your pride, and whatever else may threaten to come out of your mouth, and just go talk to her.  Tell her about some fascinating muggle thing."

"I can do that!"  Arthur said, his face lighting up.

"Good, now go, and talk to a girl."  Mike said and watched as Arthur ran off.  "Man, he can't be my real brother.  How did I become related to him?"  He said rolling his eyes and laughing. "Little brothers are such dorks."

~~~~~

A week later Arthur still hadn't talked to Molly, he had tried, but she was always with her friends.  Ok, he could get up the courage to talk to her, but NOT in front of her friends. So he's been waiting for the perfect time.

Molly, on the other hand had been very busy, but her work was just about to pay off.

"YES! It's finished!"  Chloe cried.

"Really?  Oh that's so great!  Ok, lets go give it to him." Molly said excitedly and turned to go downstairs when Chloe stopped her.

"And what were you planning on doing?  Going up to him and saying 'here Arthur, drink this' and expect him to do it?"

"Oh."  Molly's face fell, "Well, we could slip it into his drink?"

"Good…only we don't sit near him at dinner.  Hmmmm, how about, OH, I know!  We can sneak down into the kitchens and slip it into the drink at the seat he usually sits in!"

"Yeah, but he always sits with his friends, and they never really sit in the same order."

"Well then their crushes will be revealed too.  Let's go."

"You know how to get into the kitchens?"  
"Yeah, I overheard one of the older boys talking about it.  Let's GO."

~~~~~

That night after dinner….

Molly sat in the corner of the common room. "Why isn't he looking at me?" She thought to herself.  "Maybe the potion didn't work, or maybe he didn't drink his pumpkin juice, or what if some other people got it!?!" 

"Umm, Molly?"

Molly looked up and then smiled, "Oh, hi Arthur."  She said, blushing a little.

"Um, can I talk to you?"  He asked nervously.

"Oh, yes, sit down." She said smiling widely.

"Nice weather huh?"  He said nervously, and then looked out the window to see rain, "Oh, I mean, um, Not nice weather, huh?"

Molly giggled a little, "I like the rain."  She said shyly.  "Was there something specific you wanted to talk about?"

"Um, yeah, uh, you see, I was wondering, well, you know how there's the party on Saturday, I know it's unofficial and everything, and it's here in the common room, so you'll be here anyway, but I was wondering if you'd like to come here.  With me, I mean."

"Oh Arthur, I'd love to!"

"Great!  Um, oh, uh, I don't know if you'd know, but do you know what's wrong with some of the other students?"  
"What do you mean?"

"Well, like my brother, Mike, all of a sudden after dinner, he went up to this 7th year Hufflepuff and asked her out.  And a few other students have done that too."

Molly blushed, "Umm, well, I don't know, sorry."

"Oh, ok, well, I'll talk to you later then?"

"Yeah, sure."

Arthur smiled and got up, just as Chloe came running over and took the seat he just left, "BIG PROBLEMS, Molly."

"I know, why did Arthur's brother get the potion?"

"He wasn't the only one. Apparently the jug I put the potion into, was only an ingredient in the pumpkin juice.  At least HALF of the students, and possibly the teachers got the potion!"

Molly's eyes widened, "Uh oh, We are in SO much trouble!"

"Well, actually, no one saw us do it, except for the house elves, and they only answer to Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Oh, so we'll only get expelled great."

"No, he's actually kinda forgiving when it comes to this kinda stuff, even if he does find out, which isn't a definite, we could be ok."

"Well, we'll just have to wait then."

~~~~~~

It was 4 years later when Molly finally told Arthur the truth about the potion, which is when she found out he never drank the pumpkin juice that night.  What neither of them realized though, was that some DID get into the teachers juice, and Dumbledore DID find out.

"So that's what happened!"  McGonagall said.  "Well, are you going to punish those girls? It's been 2 weeks since then, but they need to know they've been caught."

"No, I think we'll just let them be.  After all, then we'd have to tell them HOW we found out something was wrong, and I doubt you'd want the whole school to know about how you burst into my office that night and declared your undying love for me."  He said with a smirk.

"And you declared the same thing, Albus Dumbledore!"  
Albus smiled and kissed Minerva softly, "True, but I don't think our love life is any of the student's business, do you?"

"Fine, don't tell them.  But this better not happen again. After all," Minerva said with a smirk, "You wouldn't want any of the other male professors to drink it and declare their love for me.  I might just have to leave you for a younger wizard."

Albus laughed, "You, my dear, will never leave my side nor I yours, I promise you that."

THE END

(I had to throw a little AD/MM in there for you all, and me)  Hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and Feedback is ALWAYS welcomed and enjoyed!


End file.
